Broken
by kyungsoojjang
Summary: No Summary. first chanbaek. RnR?


Broken

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre: Mistery (maybe ._. aku bingung mikirin genrenya)

Perkenalkan, aku byun baekhyun, Seorang psikiater berumur 21 tahun.

Aku punya pengalaman menarik dan aku berniat membaginya dengan kalian semua.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menemukan sebuah kasus yg cukup membuatku merinding. Ya, Beberapa waktu yang lalu, cukup lama terjadi sebelumnya.

Sebuah keluarga baru pindah di lingkungan tempat tinggalku. Tepat di sebelah rumahku. Pasangan suami istri berusia 40 tahun (yang kutahu dari tetanggaku yang lain), mereka adalah tuan dan nyonya Park. juga seorang anak lelaki yang berumur 20 tahun yang kuketahui namanya park chanyeol. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah bertemu ataupun melihat wajahnya sama sekali.

Dia terlihat seperti seorang yang penyendiri, bahkan sempat terpikir olehku bahwa dia seorang pertapa. Tapi aku masih sedikit kurang yakin. Mungkin memang bukan pertapa. Mungkin dia seorang yang cacat fisik sehingga malu untuk keluar rumah, atau mungkin seorang dengan keterbelakangan mental. mungkin juga dia seorang yang punya semacam phobia terhadap dunia luar. Ataupun dia seorang bocah albino yang takut pada matahari jadi dia hanya keluar rumah pada malam hari. Tapi sungguh pagi, siang, sore, dan malam aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Aku hanya pernah melihat punggungnya (ingat, hanya punggung) saat dia berdiri membelakangi jendela.

Dia tinggi. Itulah dua kata yang terlintas di pikiranku saat melihat punggung tegapnya.

Selayaknya, aku tidak bisa menanyakan pada mereka secara langsung mengenai hal tersebut, namun sungguh sangat jelas bahwa kepindahan mereka dalam lingkungan baru ini adalah demi lepas dari stigma masyarakat.

Hampir setiap malam, saat aku sedang bersiap siap untuk tidur, nyonya park terdengar meneriaki chanyeol.

"Park chanyeol! Kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi! Cepat keluar kamar dan selesaikan makan malammu!" Teriak nyonya park yang terdengar sampai ketelingaku.

Tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi pagi? Yang benar saja.

Terkadang aku berpapasan dengan nyonya park, dia menyambutku dengan senyuman namun dia selalu terlihat begitu pucat dan kurus kering tak terurus.

Mulai dari situ terlihat kecurigaanku kepada keluarga itu.

Setengah tahun berlalu sejak aku melihat sekilas punggung chanyeol.

Saat itu aku sedang menonton acara tv favoritku ketika sebuah ketukan pintu membuat pandanganku teralih dari tv dan menatap pintu itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu tersebut, masih terdengar ketukannya.

Dan saat kubuka pintu tersebut, berdiri sesosok pria paruh baya yang ku kenal. Tuan park.

"Permisi tuan byun. Maaf mengganggu anda malam malam begini. Dapatkah saya meminta anda untuk berkunjung kerumah saya besok? Salah satu anggota keluarga saya mempunyai masalah dengan kejiwaannya. dan saya tahu anda seorang psikiater. Dapatkah anda membantu saya?" Jelasnya.

Aku tidak pernah terlibat dengan mereka sebagai donter ataupun secara pribadi, namun bagaimanapun juga kamu bertetangga, hendaknya saling membantu. Jadi aku menerimanya.

Kupikir anggota keluarga yang tuan park maksud adalah chanyeol. Dan aku sangat yakin dengan itu. Yeah, menggunakan insting psikiaterku.

Besoknya aku menepati janjiku untuk berkunjung kekediaman mereka.

"Lewat sini, silahkan..." Kata nyonya park sembari menunjukan jalan menuju kamar putranya, park chanyeol.

Ketika kami sampai pada pintu kamar, nyonya park berteriak seperti hendak memberitahu kedatangan kami kepada siapapun. Yang ada di dalamnya

"Chanyeol! Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu!" Seru nyonya park. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Ibu akan membuka pintu,"

Setelah kami menghambur masuk, nyonya park menjerit histeris kepada chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau masih saja tidur?! Cepat bangun!" Dengan penuh kegusaran dia menyibak selimut dengan kasar.

Aku tertegun tidak percaya setelah melihat apa yang berbaring disana, di atas ranjang, di balik selimut sebelumnya.

Sebuah manekin tanpa wajah dengan tubuh telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Tuan park mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku membulatkan mataku tak percaya,

"Orang yg saya harapkan untuk anda temui adalah istri saya. Dia tidak bisa menanggung beban berat kenyataan yang ada."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?


End file.
